A Pikachu Goodbye
by PikaCheeka
Summary: sequel to PikachuTale-Pikachu veiw and thought of Pikachus Goodbye episode


This is the sequel to A Pikachu Tale. This is similar to the pokemon episode,

Pikachu's goodbye. Since that is mostly from Ash's veiw, this is mainly from Pikachu's veiw.

A Pikachu Goodbye

"What a beautiful place for a rest." Misty sighed as she and Brock talked. I was'nt

paying much attention though. I was watching Ash swing on a vine from tree to tree.

"AhahahaAAAAAHHHHH!OW!"

I winced as he crashed into a tree. As I was running up to him, my eye caught a

movement in the bushes. I turned. It was another Pikachu! "Hey!" I cried, running to it as it

vanished. I followed it.

"Pikachu?" Ash called.

the Pikachu led me to a meadow, full of Pikachus! It was along time since I had

seen one of my own kind. i ran to them. They stopped...and ran away! 

Suddenly, a little one broke away and ran to me, offering me her tail! a

handshake! I accepted. 'Thanx!"

Ash and Misty and Brock were hiding in the bushes, I could here them talking.

Then I heard Ash coming out.'hey, I want to be friends too!'

Stupid kid. He had scared them all away.

"it's probably been a long time since these guys have seen humans." said Brock 

"Sorry,Pikachu." Ash sighed.

"Pika." I sighed, saying nothing in particular.

as they walked away, I heard ash Mutter somthing."I always ruin everything,

Pikachu would be better off without me."

"NO!" I cried, rushing toward him. A wild Pikachu pulled me back, "We don't

need them."

*************

I was standing behind the bushes when it happened. The little Pikachu I had first

met was leaning over a branch, listening to Ash, misty, and Brock with me. suddenly, she

slipped, falling into the river! The one with a waterfall!

"help!!" she shouted.

I looked, I was the only one around. I ran along the bank, following her. when she

got near the waterfall, there was only one thing I could do. I dove in , grabbing her.

"pikachu!" ash cried.

the waterfall was edging nearer. I was terrified.

Suddenly, I heard something. I turned my head in time to see the other wild

Pikachu making a chain to pull us out!

Later, on the bank, I awoke, to find them all staring at me. "i thought you were

dead!' cried the little one, handing me an apple. Then they scooped me up, rausing a pikacheer.

Ash watched. i turned to him, "Hi!'

he turned, running away.

********************

I was sleeping. 

Suddenly something attacked me! A net!

"PPPPIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" we all cried.

Ash, Misty and Brock ran into the clearing. "What the..?????' Ash said.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people withen our nation.'

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

'Jesse."

"James."

"team rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meow, thats right!"

It was Team Rocket, I should of guessed.

"Now, stand aside while we snatch these pikachu!" Jesse shouted.

"No!Pikachu, braek the ropes with an electric shock!" Ash shouted.

Maybe he does care! I tried, but it was usless. we were trapped.

"it's enviormentally safe, they're caught!' James laughed. Meowth threw a net

over the kids. Now we were really trapped!

We were attached to the ballon of Team Rockets and lifted up. "Hey, let's bite

through!' I shouted. And we all went to work. I was the first one out. i should distract them! I ran

up the side, landing in the basket. Team Rocket went into a frenzy trying to catch me while Ash

escaped and used the net as a safe landing for the other Pikachu.

"Hey, where are our Pikachu?" Meowth shouted.

"They're gone!" cried James.

'wait, there's still one left!' they all lunged at me. I jumped and crawled up the

ballon. I bit a hole. 

"team Rockets blasting off again!"

then I fell..........into Ash's arms! he had jumped up and caught me."You did it,

pikachu!"

"hey, come here, hero!' the wild Pikachu cried. I could'nt help it. I jumped out of

his arms and ran to them, where they cheered me. ash ran off.

Maybe I was the one abandoning him. I had to make things right. I jumped down

and followed him.

*********************

"Ash, you really trained Pikachu well." Brock smiled.

'Yea, you really did a good job." misty laughed.

Ash ignored them, "I'm leaving, Pikachu's better off without me."

'No!" i jumped out of the bushes, "Don't leave, I love you!" I stopped. So did ash.

'We met by accident. ever since, you've done so much for me. Now I have to do

what's right. Good-bye!" He patted me on the head, for the last time?

"NO! Remember, when Butterfree left us, you said we'd be together forever!"

'Goodbye!"

That was it. Ash was gone. I was lost and alone, abandoned, forever, like my last

owners. Then, I turned and ran.

*********************

memories flashed through my mind. Like......

When we first met

When we defeated Team Rocket for the first time

When we beat Raichu

When Butterfree left

when Ash taught me to punch

There were a lot, but the one that kept returning was this night.

I had to find Ash!

*****************

It was nearly morning when I collapsed on a hill. the wild Pikachu surronded me,

questioning. I explained as best I could. They pushed me forward, telling me that Ash was

coming our way.

*********************

The sun was just rising,from behind me.

My shadow fell on the ground ahead of me.

Ash was coming.

He stepped on my shadow.........and looked right at me!

"PIKACHU!!!!!"

"ASH!!!!!"

he knelt down as I rushed into his arms. I felt him crying, as I was. We were

together again. This time, to stay.

The Pikachu raised a cheer as we left that morning, I on Ash's head. I turned and

waved, espicially to that little one, who smiled sadly, "We'll meet again someday!"

"In the Pokemon League!" Ash and I shouted together, laughing.

Together Forever, no matter how long

From now until the end of time….

You've been such a good friend

And I've known you since I don't know when

We've had a lot of friends, but they

Come and go

Even though we never said it

There's something that the two of us both know

Together Forever

No matter how long

From now until the end of time

We'll be together and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long I'll stay

Together and forever more

Always gone the extra mile

Depended on you all the while

Even through the good and bad times

You will see

From now until our journey's end

You can always count on me

Together forever

No matter how long

From now until the end of Time

We'll be together and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long I'll stay

Together and forever more

No matter where our destiney leads

I'll be there for you

Always come through

And that you can believe

Together forever

No matter how long

From now until the end of time

We'll be together and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long I'll stay

Together and Forever more

No matter where our destiney leads

I'll be there for you

Always come through

And that you can believe

Together forever

No matter how long

From now until the end of time

We'll be together and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long I'll stay

Together and Forever more

That song is TOGETHER FOREVER on 

2. B. A. Master 

Pokemon C.D.


End file.
